Switched
by OtakuGirlsOUO
Summary: So what will happen when Maka and Soul run into a weird witch with a crazy spell! AND HOW WILL THEY USE THE BATHROOM? That probably gave away the suprize but whatever. I would like some help with this if someone will kindly volunteer. Thanks
1. The Spell

**Heyyy! I thought I should just delete my first story since there only one chapter that has no lot cause I have no imagination. So yeah! This is nice.**

**Maka: What does is mean by "Switched?"**

**Lexi: I guess you have to figure that one out yourself!**

**Soul:Holy Crap.**

**Lexi: I Know! It might suck lol! T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

This witch can't get away! We have to defeat her now! If we don't, we will be scolded by Lord Death, again! I run faster, trying to catch up with her as she floats away on her spinning top contraption.

"Come back here you bastard!", I hear Soul yell as she stops and glares at us with harsh, purple eyes.

"Learn to respect your elders, boy! It will save you some trouble!" She said while pointing at Soul.

"Shut up and fight you old hag!" Soul yelled out at her, trying to sound as cool as possible in the this situation.

The witch laughed at him and mumbled something under her breath.

"Ready Soul?" I asked, trying to get him to cooperate.

"Ready" he mumbed.

I charged towards the witch, who hasn't even told us her name yet for some reason, and swung my weapon at her with full force.

"AHHH! GIRL! You will pay! You and your little boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Both me, and Soul said in unison.

She closed her eyes and started whispering a spell of some sort, getting louder as she went on.

"...make...shoes...I damand a SWITCHAROO! **(A/N: I knowwww its sooooooo cheezy lol I am a cheezy person! Anyways, it rhymed so just go with it lol)**

**"**What?" I laughed. "Is that a spell? It sounded really stupid!"

"Good luck using the bathroom from now on!" The witch yelled as she retreated.

"Huh?" we both asked as Soul turned back to human form.

"Whatever...let's go home, Maka."

"Okay"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheezyness and confusing things r happening in my minddd! THIS IS HORRIBLE I SUCK AT WRITING STORIES! IM WORTHLESS TRASH!<strong>

**Kid:thats my line. Btw i luv how ur soooo symmetrical!**

**Lexi: okay first of all: where the hell did you come from; and second: Thanks u r soooo hawt!**

**Kid: (blush)**

**Soul:Maka's hawt!**

**Maka:What?**

**Soul:uhmm...nuthinggggg**

**Lexi:hehehe!**

**So yeahhh I have asked someone to hel me out a little for this and no response have come yet but IM NOT WORRYING!**

**If anyone would like to help me, for I am a noobish beginner, please PM me please! I would really appreciate it! (i learned how to spell appreciate!) lol .**


	2. The Trick

**Heyy! I got awesome reviews on chapter one! Thank youuuu! I WUV UUUU! Thank you: KakaSaku Chan, xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx, and PoisonLife for reviewing my first chapter!**

**OH! Break Dawns Grace, When I said purple eyes, I meant the witch! LOL! **

**Oh and PoisonLife please do help! LOL **

**Maka: I still can't comrehend the "Good luck with the bathroom" thing**

**Soul: yeah me neither.**

**Lexi:you will find out my lovelies!**

**Maka:um okay?**

**Lexi:Ready, Kid?**

**Kid:yes your symmetricalness. Lexi/OtakuGirl122 does not own Soul Eater, BUT i wish she owned me. hehe. ;)**

**Lexi:awwww that was super KUTE! ! OK GO!~~~~**

**oh and btw im making this chapter soul's POV and its going to alternate from now on unless i inform you!**

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door to our apartment and walked in behind Maka.<p>

"Are we in trouble?" I ask as I plop on the couch.

"Probably, but I hope not." she answered.

**(A/N: Heres where it gets confusing lol)**

"How did I get over here?" Maka said while sitting on the couch facing away from me.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed from the kitchen, holding the refrigeratordoor handle. I turn around and see myself, on the couch, turning around slowly.

"AH! YOUR'E ME!" Maka and I scream in unison.

"Soul?"She asks.

"Yeah...I think" I whisper as I walk closer to my tan body and it walks towards me.

"Maka? I think I know what the witch was talking about!"

"NAWWWW! YA THINK!"

* * *

><p><strong>YA LIKEEEEE? lol 2 chapters in one dayyyyyyy!<strong>

**I seriously love this story! I BECAME SMART IN 2 DAYS! THANK U AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R n R! **

**ya maybe tomorrow will be another chapter! thats when im gunna be braindead and i need a little help so please help me out i have 1 person so far i would still appreciate it if i could get more tho lol :)**

as the took out the things to make dinner.


	3. The Problem

**Hi! I currently have "writers" block lol. I am NOT a writer so it would just be block for me.**

**I noticed that my chapters r super short but I cant do anything about it cause I am not good at thinking lol!**

**T.T" so yeahhhhhh**

**Enjoy! Maka's POV**

* * *

><p>"This is so UNCOOL!" Soul screams at me from at least a foot away.<p>

I start crying and Soul tries to comfort me.

"Please don't cry Maka. It's so uncool! Especially when it's on my body. Please Maka." He wispers to me while lightly holding me in his arms.

I look...down...at him and laugh.

"Whats so funny" He asks, confused.

"You have a girly voice haha."

"Not cool."

It's cute, but I can't tell him that. What's weird is, This is the closest I have ever been to his body. But considering I'm IN his body it feels weird in "certain places"

"UM HOW CAN I USE THE BATHROOM LIKE THIS!" I scream at him.

"Woah you really aren't TinyTits!" He says while grabbing my body in a place he shouldn't be grabbing.

I grab a book from the counter and look at him.

"SOULLLLL!"

"What, Maka!"

"CHOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>lol Souls a perverttttt!<strong>

**Soul:why did u make me do that.**

**Lexi:cause its funny.**

**Maka:is he gunna keep doing that it makes me feel weird.**

**Lexi:idk find out n the next chapter which will probably be as short as this one too!**

**Thanks for reviewing my story and I luc getting compliments so please keep doing that!**

**Goodbye my Kiddies~! :3**


	4. The Meeting

**Hey! IM SOOOO FREAKIN SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOO LONG! SCHOOL SUX AND ITS TAKING MY TIME! UGHHHHHH**

**ANYWAYSSS! Yeah, I have recently discovered Lights' new album, Siberia, ITS SOOOO GOOOD! I'm also kinda brain dead so don't hurt me! KAY!**

* * *

><p>Souls POV!<p>

"Maka! We need to hurry! We're gunna be late to our meeting in the Death Room!"

"I'M SORRY SOUL! GOSH!" I heard Maka reply.

Our bodies are currently...well...switched. Maka is having a hard time getting used to it and she also has to remind me to put on a bra every morning, even though, the way I see it, she doesn't need one. Although, her boobs are bigger than I thought they were. But, anyway, we were about to leave and go to the Death Room. Then suddenly...

BOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I scream in a high pitched Maka voice.

"WHERES SOULLLLL!"screams a certain purple cat-witch-girl-thing as she runs into the room that Maka is in...in my body.

"HOLY CRAP NO!" I yell as I run into my room.

All I can see is Maka, in my body, on the bed and Blair's boobs all over her face...my face...whatever!

"GET HER OFF ME SOUL! NOWWWW!" She yells.

"Why is there no blood coming out!" Blair asks as she puts on a confused/amused face.

I get her off after about 20 minutes and we leave a confused cat sitting on my bed. We get to the Death Room doors after fast paced running for 10 minutes and a 5 minute brake. Maka knocks on the door.

"42-42-564, whenever you want him, knock on Death's door." Maka said after she fogged up the mirror and wrote the numbers down.

The doors opened and we walked in.

"HELLO HELLO HELLOOOOOOO!"

"Hello Lord Death!" Maka replies.

"HELLO SOU-MAKA!"he said, correcting his own mistake.

And then, the meeting began.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH I KNOW ITS SHORT AS FREAKIN HELL! IM NOT GOOD AT MAKING LONG CHAPTERS WHEN I PUT THINGS TOGETHER IN ERY LITTLE FRAGMENTS! <strong>

**Soul:its cool its cool**

**Lexi(Me)****: 33333 **

**Maka:Back off. Hes mine!**

**Lexi(me):ehhh. I might take him if you don't hold him downnnnn! 3333**

**R&R PLEASE! **

**I might be starting a new story based off of Progota's "Boys, Girls, and Bands" Its like a parody, although, I might not do it! IT WILL BE SIMILAR TO IT AND YALL SHOULD GO READ IT!**


	5. The Kiss

**HEYYYYY! ITS LEXI! I am finally updating this story!...mmkay...nao i feel like im cheating. I just read a story on here called A Day In Your Shoes. by Verveine. And i think imma accidentally slip something from that into this. I hate myself TT^TT jk jk. BUT U SHOULD GO READ IT ITS SOOOOOO ADORAFUCKINGBUL! Anyways! Maka's POV!**

* * *

><p>The doors opened and we walked in.<p>

"HELLO HELLO HELLOOOOOOO!"

"Hello Lord Death!" Maka replies.

"HELLO SOU-MAKA!"he said, correcting his own mistake.

And then, the meeting began.

"Wa-wait!" I yelled, confused.

"Yes Maka?" Lord Death asked.

"How did you know I was Maka?"

"I knew what that witches power was before you took the mission. I knew she'd at least try to put a spell on you." He said matter-of-factually.

"O-Oh...so does that mean you know how to break the spell?" Soul asked.

"Actually. I don't"

Soul's and my jaws dropped.

"I am sure there is some normal way to break it. You'll have to figure it out until we come up with suggestions or antidotes. Sorry, kids!" Lord Death said as he clapped his huge blocky hands.

I sighed at the thought of being in Soul's body even longer** (AN: Heidi: "Hawt")**. What could it be? Pressure point? Sneeze? Cough? There are so many possibilities. I wonder what Soul is thinking...?

"H-hey...um Soul?" I muttered. The thing that came to my mind just before I said this shocked me.

"Yeah, Maka?" He asked, concern in his eyes. Maybe he thought i was hurt by the circumstances.

"Can we go home? I-I'm not feeling well." I lied. Hopefully, it was enough to convince him.

"Sure." He said.

With that, we walk out of the Death Room, exchanging goodbyes with Lord Death on our way out.

When we got home, I was a bit...flustered.

"Whats with you, Maka. You didn't say a word on the walk home." Soul asked me. I was totally surprised that he even noticed.

"Well um...I was thinking about...you know...how to break the spell, " I said, stuttering.

"Yeah, and?" He asked, completely oblivious to what I was thinking about.

"well...um...I was thinking maybe something around the lines of physical...c-contact or even coughs or sneezes."

Soul's eyes went wide. After a couple of seconds he just smirked.

"I'm all for it." He said, with a big grin. Some face a pervert would have right before he grabs you and takes you to the ground.

"W-wa-wait! What!" I yell in terror. Maybe a little relief. Don't judge me.

"C'mon Maka, let's test em' out." He said. I could tell he was hesitating.

"Where's the pepper?" He muttered as he dug through the spice cabinet in the kitchen.

I let out a sigh of relief. He completely ignored the "physical contact" part of my sentence. After about five minutes, he comes into the living room with the pepper shaker. and throws all of it's contents on me.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SOUL!" I yelled, pepper going into my mouth, eyes, and nose. I started to sneeze non stop! I couldn't even open my eyes, but it hurt so much to keep them closed. I ran to the bathroom to spit out the pepper and washed out my eyes, enough so I could see a book to kill him later. WAIT! Even though I'm hurting, this is Soul's body! I should get him a little "surprise" heheh. I thought of all the ways I could mess up his edge without giving myself pain. Piercing? Tattoo? HAIRCUT! THAT'S IT! It's so perfect!

Just wait, Soul Eater Evans. You are gonna die of embarrassment! Maybe I should find out exactly how to switch back first, so he can't do anything to my body. Eh, I should wait till later. I will save that plan!

I walked back out of the bathroom. Soul was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him and hit him in my tiny boob! He screeched in pain and i laughed. I covered Soul's private area so I couldn't get hurt. I was laughing so hard, I fell on top of him.

I stopped laughing and just stared at my own emerald eyes for a couple seconds...then leaded in, and closed the distance between our two bodies. Our lips met and, slowly, that's how our adventure began.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOO I LUV IT! I THINK ITS LONGER THAN MY OTHER CHAPTERS! I AM VERY PROUD OF MYSELF RIGHT NAOOOO!<strong>

**for Tyler =u= ur adorablerrrr!**

**RnR~CHUUUU  
><strong>


	6. The Confession

**HEYYY! IK IK IK WHAT UR THINKINGGGG! JUST POSTED CHAP5 YESTERDAY, LEXI! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN BACK SO SOOOON?**

**Wellll...all day at school today, i wrote chapter 6...**

**2 words...**

**YOU'RE. WELCOME.**

**i just notices, i never put a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER EVEN THO I OWN SOUL'S HEART-imeanwhut...**

**MMKAAYYYYYY! Imma be adding mine and Lynnosaurus's OCs in chapters (in the future) cuz im not rewriting this crap! ENJOY! ouo**

* * *

><p>Souls POV<p>

The next morning, I woke up in my bed. I heard a high pitched scream coming from Maka's room. I jumped out of my bed and flew out the room. When I opened Maka's door, I saw her looking into her mirror, looking at her own crystal green eyes. My eyes went wide.

"Maka! We're back to normal!" I yelled in glee.

"I know!" She smiled.

"How did it happen?" I asked, not sure if it was all the sneezing Maka did last night or the spell just wore off. For some reason, I can't remember what happened after Maka hit my- I mean her- boob. THAT SHIT HURTS!

"I-I don't know." She lied. She didn't know if he even remembered last night. If he didn't, she had no idea if he would like the fact that they kissed last night. Or more like _she _kissed _him._ The moment she kissed him, she realized her feelings for Soul. Even though she was in Soul's body, kissing her own, she still felt the feeling she was feeling for the past year or so, but stronger. She just didn't know if he would feel the same.

"Do you know what happened last night? I can't remember a thing." I asked.

"Yeah. You threw pepper on me. And I got you back." She exclaimed, smirking.

"What do you mean, Maka?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair. _Wait a second..._

Maka pointed to the mirror, giggling as I walked beside her.

I fell to my knees in shock.

"MY FUCKING HAIR!" I screamed. Maka just laughed.

"Karma. It's a bitch, huh, Soul?"

**And then, the daydream ended.**

"Yeah, we um...well..k-...k..." Maka tried to finish her sentence.

"Y-yes?" I asked, surprised that I was just imagining my hair-cut as Maka's payback at me. I guess I shouldn't think about what would never happen.

"We...kissed..." She muttered.

"R-really?" I asked in surprise as I ran my fingers though my hair, for real this time.

"H-how did I get in my room?" I asked with a noticeable blush on my face.

"Well, I was still in your body. You're pretty strong so I had enough strength to carry you to my bed and I went to bed in yours."

"I-I see..." I said, still dazed to the fact that she kissed me. I snapped out of it and smirked.

"Was it good? Did you like it?" I asked with a smile.

"Wha-" I interrupted her.

"Did you do it for the spell. Or was there an ulterior motive involved? I raised an eyebrow as i took a step closer to her. I honestly didn't know what her answer would be, but I hoped and prayed to Shinigami, himself, that it was the latter.

"W-well...at first, it was for the spell...b-but when I kissed you, I um...kinda...realized something." She stuttered.

"What?" I asked with pure hope in my eyes. I had loved my meister for almost five years, now. I don't know if she feels the same way, though.

"Well, I-I have been having this weird feeling inside my chest for some time now. Maybe like four or so years. I just never know what it meant. B-but when I kissed you...it came back, full-force. I realized...I have been in love with you for...for at least four years." She confessed all at once.

My heart nearly stopped beating. I smiled and showed my pointed teeth.

"Me too, Maka." I whispered into her ear as I walked past her. I could hear her follow me out the room and into the kitchen. I grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge and opened it. I took a long swig and Maka grabbed the corner of my sleeve.

"Hmm?" I looked down at her and pulled the carton away from my mouth.

"D-do you...mean it?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Of course, I have liked- no, loved you for almost five years." I reassured her. I kissed her forehead and saw the worried expression just wash off her face and turn into a smile. I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybeeee its not as long as I thought. It took up 4 whole pagesss! THIS SUX ITS NOT LONG ENOUGHHH! whatever *posts* HEEYYYYYYY<strong>

NYAHHHHNNNNN hope u liked it

RNR


End file.
